


Tipsy Donghae and First Kisses

by scrapjongin



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 15:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12962169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapjongin/pseuds/scrapjongin
Summary: the is my first time writing for eunhae so it’s a little short!! but i hope it’s still worth your time~





	Tipsy Donghae and First Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> the is my first time writing for eunhae so it’s a little short!! but i hope it’s still worth your time~

Donghae clumsily cradles Hyukjae’s face, his hands cold against the warm skin of his cheeks. His eyes are unfocused, but Hyukjae knows that he’s making an effort to keep eye-contact and it makes him nervous.

 

“Hyukjae,” Donghae starts and immediately breaks out in giggles, a light blush dusts over his cheeks and his eyes close for a moment. “You’re so handsome,.” Hyukjae opens his mouth to complain about the strong scent of alcohol that comes crashing towards him, but Donghae is faster. “The most handsome man I’ve ever seen, my handsome Hyukjae, so so beautiful.”

 

Hyukjae’s complaint dies in his throat and he can only stare at him. Donghae’s cheeks are tinted in a light red, making him look even more innocent and boyish than normally. A few moments pass by, the movie that was originally keeping him occupied long forgotten and then Donghae’s lips are on his.

 

It’s clumsy; lips not quiet on lips, the taste of bitter alcohol still clinging to his tastebuds, but somehow Hyukjae thinks it’s the most perfect kiss he’s ever had.

 

There’s a short amount of time where he feels Donghae shuffling around awkwardly, trying not to break their kiss in fear of it only being a dream, before he climbs into Hyukjae’s lap and throws his arms around his neck.

 

For a second Donghae has to lean his head back in a quiet grunt, refilling his lungs with the much needed oxygen, but a moment later he catches Hyukjae’s lips in another kiss, this time longer and deeper.

 

The thrumming buzz of the alcohol is replaced by the tingle that runs through his body from kissing Hyukjae. Without showing a hint of hesitation Donghae dips his head a little lower and leaves sloppy kisses down his sharp jawline, sucking gently as to not leave any marks.

 

“Donghae,” Hyukjae mumbles, his voice rough and a little out of breath. “Slow down.”

 

“Don’t wanna,” He responds and Hyukjae has to press his mouth shut with the way Donghae’s lips are carefully exploring every inch of skin that he can reach.

 

Hyukjae’s mind spins, when he feels a hot tongue running over his pulse, his eyes roll back and a moan slips out of his glistening, bee-stung lips. Donghae’s scent is almost intoxicating, yet Hyukjae never felt more alive.

 

A delightful giggle makes its way out of Donghae’s mouth and even though his mind is hazy and his sight a little more blurry than he’d like to admit, he knows when to stop pushing Hyukjae.

 

Donghae’s fingers find themselves in the other’s nape, gently carding through the short strands at the back of his head. The hands resting on his waist squeeze gently, a lovely gesture that makes Donghae’s heart stop for a second.

 

“I love you, Hyukjae.” He whispers, afraid that if he will say the words too loud they will scare the other away. “I really do.”

 

Instead of a panicked or uncomfortable look that the younger had expected, Hyukjae’s eyes disappear into little crescent moons and his gummy smile has never been more blinding. His hands travel up his spine and before he knows it Donghae finds himself in a warm hug, so intimate that he flushes a deeper colour.

 

“I love you, too, Donghae.”

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is always appreciated ♡


End file.
